Chaos Theory
by Primal Chaos
Summary: It just does not pay to get out of bed sometimes. But what happens when said bed is nowhere to be found and your trapped on a hostile alien planet miles away from any civilization with abilities you know you did not have going to sleep the night before…Yeah that's was my morning how was yours? SI


Chaos Theory

This was inspired by the many Mass effect self inserts I been reading lately figured I dust off the old keyboard and try my hand at it. I hope all those that read this can enjoy it. I know I will.

Disclaimer I don't own Mass Effect or Prototype.

Chapter 1: Not in Kansas anymore.

"God, why is it so bright?" I mumbled, using one hand to shield my eyes from the shining death ball in the sky, my waking up left me feeling like death rolled over, head pounding slightly feeling like I had a hangover.

"…_Wait a second"_

Taking my hand from my face, I sit up squinting at the glaringly bright surroundings. Surprise, surprise if you guessed it the brightness was making my headache that much worse, but I ignored it in favor of freaking out which to me was a little more important. "T-This is not my apartment…" Of course by this point I was fully awake taking in my surrounding in growing horror. "How THE HELL did I end up in the middle of the fucking desert!?" Yeah you heard that right I found my happy ass in the middle of butt fuck nowhere staring at several miles of dunes in every direction I look. While sitting at the base of one of said dunes. When I am pretty sure I went to bed in my apartment the night before. Something tells me I am going to be missing my air condition soon.

Oh, name's Nate, by the way or Nathaniel Hunter if you're feeling formal but I prefer Nate. I'm your average white guy Twenty five years old, six feet two inches tall with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I have a bit of muscle on me I used to work out in high school though I will admit that I am not as in good as shape as I was then, I am defiantly not out of shape. Oh yes and I am an American for those who can't tell.

Where was I? Oh right stuck in the middle of the fucking desert.

After taking a moment to calm down I take a look at myself. Considering I tended to sleep in just my boxers and it would suck, if not be outright deadly, to be dressed like that…as I said..in a DESERT. To my happiness and confusion, however, I was not nearly naked but in fact fully dressed in clothes I had set out to wear the night before the outfit consisting of the standard boxers and white socks followed by a pair of dark blue jeans topped off with a black button down shirt and a dark red undershirt. "This is a little odd?" Not to sound ungrateful but thinking whoever left me here dressed me first was a little odd. Best not think about it.

"Right…well, best get a look see if I am as screwed as I think I am." With a huff I manage to stand up the dune I had been laying on and after dusting myself off. A futile attempt I know but I had to try, at least I did not get sand down my pants. Anyways after dusting myself off I made the climb up the dune to get a better vantage point it took a few minutes the sand giving out under my weight but I managed it and was relieved to find in the distance what looked like buildings. "Well…best not wait; I don't really have anything to pull that survivor man crap." Yes Checked my pockets to see if whoever dressed me at least gave me a knife or something but sadly the pockets where empty. That bastard. "And I don't want to sit here and fry waiting for night so I might as well get to walking." With that said I begin making my way that direction, walking to conserve strength.

An hour into my walk I got a little more than bored I don't know what it is but this landscape just does nothing for me. So I began to try to remember the lyrics to certain songs I liked starting with I don't wanna die by Hollywood Undead. Singing to myself while trying to stay on key I'm not the best singer but at least I could sing.

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die No I don't wanna die so you're going to have to. I know blood will be spilled and if you won't then I will, My grave will never be filled it's ether killed or be killed." I mumble the beat forgetting this part of the song before picking up again. "Where I'll end I up I don't know but I ain't dying alone. I keep asking this question can I be saved by confession." I continued singing I don't know why but this song it just spoke to me.

Several songs later and a few hours more, I notice that despite being in a desert for several hours, I had yet to actually start to sweat. I mean I could feel the heat of the sun and sand baring down on me but I was not really uncomfortable which was odd I know it's not supposed to be like that. Hell I drank nothing but soda and tea this week before ending up in this situation so I should not be very well hydrated. Yet here I was not the least bit bothered. Hunger was another issue while I know the human body could go awhile without food I knew that I should have started feeling a little hungry by this point.

Looking in the distance the buildings or from this point of view they may have been towers for all I know. They were still a distance away barely looking any closer from when I left despite having traveled so far. "I can't think like that just take the lack of hunger or thirst as a good thing and keep moving I won't die out here." My voice was sounded more determined than I felt but it helps refocus me on the objective at hand as I keep walking.

A few hours later the sun set and darkness begins to settle over the area. Meaning that I had been walking none stop for at least six or seven hours which was more than I had walked in years, if not my entire life, yet that Damn city only seemed a little closer and yes I decided during my little walk that I would call it a city instead of that group of buildings or the rocks over there. Have to remain positive and all that crap. Oh on a different note my migraine went away an hour ago, that was probably the longest hangover like headache I ever had in my life. I was happy it was gone but with it gone so went it's distraction that kept me from focusing most of the day and several facts came to light once again. One: I was not hungry at all, not even a little bit, Two: I was not thirsty at all either, Three: if memory serves deserts are meant to be freezing, yet like it had been during the day, I barely noticed any cold at all. The fourth and most worrying thing: was I was not tired despite walking across a fucking desert, and now and again having to climb over those house-sized dunes, I was not tired or even sleepy, Hell I could keep this pace up forever it felt like.

What in god's name was happening to me? This was not right, this was off, I should not be able to trek through a Desert, yes that's with a capital D, with as much effort and strain as it takes to sit on my fucking couch!

Staring once more! at the city in the distance glaring at it as if it insulted my mother, I let out a low growl.

"Fine Fuck it, forget resting, forget eating or drinking, if I have this much fucking energy, questions can and answers can fucking wait! I am getting to that city then I can have my fucking moment to freak out!" And with that I redouble my efforts walking faster than before.

During my speed walk, I will not call it temper tantrum I am passed that. Once more! a few hours later it seemed I had picked up a stalker hearing movement that I was damn sure was not there a few minutes ago, and with my luck, it was a fucking wolf or something and you know what? I am fine with that. I am pissed off enough that I would not mind some bloody violence right about now but whatever the hell was following him seemed to want to keep it's distance. "Fucking stalkers, fucking desert, I fucking hate this place!"

The sun was rising removing the chill and replacing it with that burning heat from before, or at least I assume so, still can't really feel any real difference in temperature nor am I tired/hungry/thirsty but that was not really important, what was however was what I had stumbled upon in my little hike. Let me tell you it hinted at something I did not like, something that I'm pretty sure I would rather have not known, but I could not deny I did not see it coming at least in some small way.

You see what was in front of me was a skeleton, a skeleton of a really big dino like creature. I did not like it because I know it's not a dino because it still had a lot of legs like a centipede mixed with a shark. It was honestly terrifying and extremely alien.

As soon as I thought that, my eyes shrunk to pin pricks. Alien. Alien?...Oh Hell. "No, No way, that's Crazy! This shit only happens in movies! I am not on an alien planet...I was not abducted by aliens and left to die on said planet this is too much, too fucking much!" Yet the proof stared me in the face with a fanged grin I could not deny. "Shit." I mumble resigned that I may be screwed in a way I never conceived, it was one thing to be kidnapped and left to die in a desert. But a whole other ball game to be abducted by fucking aliens and left to die on an alien planet. "Well at least it's not that desert planet from pitch black could be worse I guess." With a sigh I figured I should at least see to arming myself if there is shit like this roaming around. With a resigned sigh and matching death march, I move to the skeleton seeing if I can shake loose a tooth for a knife or a rib for a club.

Moving to the rib going for size and reach over sharpness hell maybe I could make a spear or something, I glance at my shoe. Am I prepared to give up a shoelace for a spear and most likely loose valuable foot protection? "Dammit not, fucking, worth, it!" I mumble to myself before reaching out to the rib bone that was about the size of a thick baseball bat and give a sharp tug.

And promptly fell on my ass as the bone gives away actually snapping off the rest of the rib so quickly I was not prepared for it. Feeling like an idiot I stand up and examine my makeshift club, frowning at the ease of which it broke off. The bone was light, very light but it was not hollow like a birds so I know it should be heavier. "Damn this better not be fragile." Looking around for a way to test the strength of my new club, the only things around me at the moment though is the skeleton and sand, sand and more sand! "Dammit." I looked around before letting out a sigh "Well let's see if break it over my knee then I know it was too fragile" I was not looking forward to this, on one hand if this move worked I be out a club or a weapon in general because I doubt the other bones I could choose from would have that much better durability or two it does not work I could hurt my knee enough to make walking difficult. Possible understatement with that.

Right, no guts, no glory. With that thought I grab the bone and bring it down hard, my knee rising to meet it with as much force as I could muster.

The bone broke.

No that is an understatement the bone did not just break it fucking shattered like glass practically dusting in my hands. "God Dammit!" I throw the one of the large pieces of rib at the remains of the skeleton as hard as I could aiming right for that smiling bastard's skull.

You may be surprised to know this but I don't actually curse all that much. The only times I really get going, is when I am angry or very irritated and since I been in this situation I felt abundance of both thus the cursing…Moving on.

What happened next left me with a loss of words: the bone hit the skull like I hoped. I figured it ether crack the skull and bounce off or destroy the skull and hit the dune the skeleton was laying on. Well the second happened, but skull exploded, yes exploded, much same way as the rib had done but what I did not expect was when the bone fragment hit the dune it exploded, the dune, not the bone. No the bone kept going burring itself deep into the next dune over, leaving me to gape openly at the sight my anger and frustration completely gone having given way to shock. "Did…did I do that?" Did the aliens who abducted me give me super powers or something? It would explain how that just happened, but just wow…. I look at the other half of the rib still in my hand and shrug; I throw it at the dune as well only now I am paying attention. Watching as the bone fragment moved like a fast ball nearly blurring in speed as it hit the dune causing it to explode once again. Showering me in sand this time, I'm annoyed at that but I ignore it with the revelation I have what I assume is super strength.

"Ho-ly crap." I mumble dumbly before the beginning of a smirk forms on my face. Fuck a weapon! I am the weapon! Deciding to test my endurance and instead of walking. I'm tired of fucking walking. I begin to jog, slowly at first, then faster and faster till I am just below sprinting. Continuing this for a few minutes, I don't even notice any strain or a need to stop and prepare to start sprinting to see if I got super speed to go with the strength.

That was my thought anyways, but it turned out someone else had different plans. The the ground before me burst in a giant wave of sand causing me to skid to a stop. Leaving me staring up and up at the giant creature before me looking like well if nothing else the bright blue tongue gave it away. "A Thresher Maw." I whispered before turning away and bolting it super strength or not I am not getting into a melee with a fucking Maw if I could help it. Behind me I can hear the sound of the worm giving chase. It's only then that I notice just how fast I was moving. My current speed was several times faster than then any track star I had ever witnessed and the watched the Olympics. My legs pumping like pistons the dunes where blurring around me yet the Maw was keeping up. I'm pretty sure it was going up and down the dune that was slowing me down while the worm just went under. I needed to gain some distance or I would be worm food. "I hope this works." And with a grunt of effort I leap, clearing several dunes in one shot before doing it again and again each leap sending me further and higher. I smirked feeling cocky as I turn, looking over my shoulder while in mid-jump this one my highest yet. I can see the distance between me and the maw growing I had not lost the beast yet but I would so-

My thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a screeching roar that snaps my attention forward only to be greeted with a mouth wide open and rows upon rows of sharp teeth rapidly closing the distance between us. "Oh Hell no!" I swing my leg out with as much force as I could manage and executed a textbook heel drop on the thing trying to eat me the force behind the blow was enough to redirect it's head down with a snap the creature letting out a pained whine as it was forced to crash into the sand meeting almost head on with the Maw. Getting a better look at the creature he was surprised to see it was actually a Harvester.

Hitting the dune with a thud a short distance from the fighting monsters as much as I wanted to watch this epic showdown, It was for the best to get as far away from them as possible and turned to face the direction of the city and took off in a full blown sprint mixing leaps and hops in now and again the distance between the city and myself closing rapidly at this new pace.

During my sprint my body seemingly goes on auto pilot as I begin to process what I just saw. _"I'm in mass effect? Holy crap I am in mass effect! I have super powers and I am in mass effect this is going to be so epic!"_

My thoughts on the subject where halted as I hit the city limits clearing the outer wall in one mighty leap. "I finally made it!"

**Bang!**

A sharp pain hits dead center of my chest followed by whatever hit me exploding violently.

Screaming in shock and pain, I hit the ground with a meaty thump rolling to a stop like a rag doll covered in burns and a fist sized hole in my chest.

I painfully look around trying to gain my bearings as I notice from one of the alleyways of the city my attacker steps from the shadows holstering what I assume was a rocket launcher.

He was a big one; I would recognize his kind anywhere.

And that led to the final bit of the puzzle of where I was fell in place.

One: I just escaped a Maw and Harvester Two: this planet is beyond fucked up the cities looking like they had been bombed to hell rebuilt and bombed again and Three: my attacker.

The one that shot me was now standing over me covered in blood red armor holding a futuristic shotgun which by the way was pointed my direction he was a Krogan so that must mean.

I am on Fucking Tuchanka!

A/N And that is a wrap for this chapter people yeah Nate just can't catch a break tell me what you thought, what you like and what you like to see. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also from this point on the rest of the story is going to be in third person. If you have any idea's or questions feel free to ask thanks for your time.


End file.
